


All Billdip, All Week

by Prettykitty473



Series: BillDip Week [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, Monster Falls AU, Pirates/Sirens AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettykitty473/pseuds/Prettykitty473
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey everyone! A spontaneous BillDip week has been placed upon us, and I'm definitely gonna participate for every day. If you're interested in this, visit this blog: http://billdip-week.tumblr.com/</p><p>Oh, and I don't own Gravity Falls nor its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basic Human Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday: First Kiss

_“You know, Pinetree…” The blonde in front of me turns away, blushing. “I know it’s been weird, me hanging around not being a triangle and all. I mean, I know I’m here to protect you twins, but… well… maybe there can be more, you know?” He turns back to me, a hopeful look in his eyes. Is he suggesting…? **  
**_

_Of course he is._

_“Bill.” I lean inward, my lips headed straight for his. “You know I’d love tha-”_

“Whatcha up to, Pinetree?” This time the blonde is actually in front of me, and I scramble to get out of this derp position I’ve probably been holding for about five minutes.

“What? Oh, nothing, really. Trying to decide whether or not I should splurge on ice cream later, ya know?” I give him what has to be the most unconvincing smile ever, but he doesn’t push it past the odd look he gives me.

“Well, if you decide to do it, you know how I feel about chocolate.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. I’ll make sure to get a gallon.” I flash him a real smile this time, and he returns it before heading to the back of the shop to restock some merch. I almost breathe out a sigh of relief.

It’s been four years since I’ve first met the demon and defeated him alongside my family. Four years of him working under us, binded to my sister and I and providing us protection. In return, we provided him a body to have, rendering him undetected by Time Baby’s forces. It was hard finding a body to work with, but we somehow managed to find a teen in the coma ward who was more than happy to join his family. Car crashes suck, but it worked out in our favor this time.

The doctors called him a miracle. First time I’ve heard that body laugh. Lasted for awhile. It really turned some heads.

We really got lucky with the find. The surviving portions of the teen’s family had nothing to do with him, so it was stupidly easy for him to just leave and move into the shack. No ties to cut, nobody there to ask questions. Just a bit of bribery to exchange guardianship, a bit of a legal name change, and a switch of schools. Voila.

The body- Bill- is only a year older than me. He ended up with bright blonde hair and one blue eye. Yeah, one. Ironically- and here’s the kicker- the crash severely damaged his face, he had to get a bunch of surgery done, and he came out of it all with only one good eye and an eyepatch.

What. Are. The. Odds.

Other than that… he’s definitely not bad to look at. I didn’t realize it earlier in my teenhood, but now…

It’s problematic. I go to bed trying to talk myself out of _this_ , these…  _feelings_. They’re really stupid, to be honest. Probably completely superficial, you know? It’s just…

He’s changed a bit over the years. After coming to terms with the fact that we hold his fate in our hands, he’s mellowed out quite a bit. Being in a real human body with real hormones and emotions, as well as being around teenagers, he’s actually adopted our ways. He still has some magic that he uses when out of public view. And, if he concentrates, he can manipulate and enter dreams. But other than that, he’s more human than anything else. He’s actually making plans to attend college in two years and everything. Really different than the Cipher I knew when I was twelve.

Not completely, though. He managed to retain his personality over the years. Sarcastic. Manipulative. Witty. Charming when he wants to be. I’m not saying that ladies swoon as he approaches, but he definitely gets checked out. I’m no exception to this.

It didn’t take too long to realize I was bisexual. Bill wasn’t my first crush, some guy from Piedmont was. It actually wasn’t until last summer that I realized that I was falling. Since the Grunkles have guardianship over him, he stays with them at the Shack all year. Mabel and I have returned every summer, and every summer had pretty much been the same; working at the Shack, exploring the woods and all of its anomalies, and hanging out with Bill.

He’s actually been a great friend. Knowing the woods like the back of his hand, he’s taken us on so many adventures. Not that that’s the only thing we do. There’s always the typical pool days, going out for ice cream (where I learned his favorite), and hanging out at the mall with Pacifica. He’s a loner in town, so he didn’t go off and really make any friends outside of us. so he seems rather excited to see us every summer. (I’d usually credit that to how awesome Mabel and I are. Have to boost our own egos and everything.)

While every summer has been a repeat of the previous, last summer was a bit different. Mabel ended up getting together with Pacifica, leaving Bill and I with… quite a bit of alone time together.

It’s not easy being alone with an attractive person, especially not with the amount of personality he has. He’s always so curious, and so  _focused_. Never has someone paid  _such full attention_  to me. In all, that’s probably what started it.

It’s only grown since then. Suddenly I’m noticing all the cute little things he does, like the way he brushes his hair behind his ear when he’s concentrating. The way he’ll scrunch up his nose after he sneezes, wriggling it for a second. The way he seems to think over every action before doing it, making him appear cautious and careful. I don’t know how I’ve missed all those moments year after year, but I’m glad I’ve started to catch them.

“We’re heading into town to talk with the Toby about maybe getting in an advertisement into his paper. Or start a scandal. Either or works.” Lee shrugs and Ford rolls his eyes. “Think you and Bill can manage the Shack?” I look around the empty room before looking back at them.

“I dunno, guys. It may be a bit too busy for just two people…”

“Shut your yap and get to work.” Lee’s having none of it, and both Ford and I laugh.

“Right away, Sir.” And then they’re gone, leaving me and  _him_  alone once more.

“Hey, Pinetree, heard the Stans. What’s up?” He walks out of the back, his shirt dusty from getting into all of the boxes.

“Oh, they’re just in town on some errands. We’re running the place right now.” I see him smirk at this.

“So they legally left us in charge of this place, so-”

“I don’t even know what you’re thinking, but the answer is no.”

He barks out a laugh. “But Pinetree! Think of all the improvements I can make! Who doesn’t love piles of ashes?” I facepalm, causing him to laugh louder. I try to resist, but soon am laughing alongside him.

“Oh yeah, I can see it now. Lee and Ford coming home to one big ash pile, and- not even to where I can hear it, below their breath- they just mutter ‘ _Dipper_ ’.”

“Hey, what about me?”

“Oh, they’ll know it was you. But they’ll also know that I’d had to have given the okay for it to happen.”

“Fair enough, Pinetree. Fair enough.” He slows his laughing to a stop, clutching a bit at his sides. I find myself just as winded, though not from the laughing as much as the view…

Yeah, I have it bad.

“Why do you keep doing that, Pinetree?” Huh?

“Doing what?”

“Looking at me like that.” _What?_

“What?” My voice comes out an octave higher than it was supposed to, a telling feature for me. and Bill knows it. His smirk returns.

“Oh, this is gonna be good. What are you hiding, kid?”

“I’m only a year younger than you, in case you keep forgetting.”

“Irrelevant.” He flashes me his teeth. “Nice try, though. Now come on, spill.”

“Bill, really, it’s nothing.” I hate my voice, so much.  _Just return to normal already._

“And even higher. Wow. Must be some secret.” He gets closer to me, too close. I can count each freckle on his face.  _Can my heart just be a little quieter, please, he might actually hear it._

“Dipper.” Oh god, he lowered his voice. He knows that gets me to bend. “You realize that you’re blushing, right.”

“I’m just not used to people being in my space like this. It’s uncomfortable.”

“Dipper…” It’s stupid how much I love how my name sounds on his lips. “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“No. Look, we have a store to run and all-”

“Nobody’s here, and I doubt we’ll be busy today. We have time for a little chat.”

“I said no, Bill.” I turn away from him, but freeze at his next words.

“What if I told you that I knew you had a crush on me.”

Oh god, this is it. There’s not even a point in denying it, his tone tells me all I need to know. He’s known this for awhile. He’s probably been waiting for the perfect time to hold it over my head and everything.

“Yeah? So?” I still keep my back to him, unmoving. This clearly isn’t enough for him, because he walks around the front of me, getting just as close as before. I look down.

“Pinetree.”

“What do you want?”

“Why are you shutting me out now? For the past two summers you and I have gotten really close. We’ve had a lot of great time together, telling each other things we wouldn’t usually say. Why not now?”

“You used to know everything, Bill, in your demon form. Me telling you petty things about my life probably didn’t mean anything to you, so no use in bringing that up.” I glance up at him, surprised to find his brows furrowed.

“What do you mean, it didn’t mean anything to me? Dipper, spending time with you has meant a lot. You and your sister have always been so close, and to even get near as close to you as you are to her is outstanding. I didn’t think I’d be able to do it, really.”

“Look, being defeated by you two and forced into this body to keep myself safe was never ideal. I’ve always considered myself too powerful for something like this to occur. But here we are, and here we’ve been. I mean, I’m still getting used to being human, with all of these strange emotions and customs, but I think I’ve adapted pretty well. And, after analyzing a particular feeling recently, I think I’ve formed a conclusion…”

“Yeah?” My voice is barely a whisper, I’m surprised he hears it. But he does.  _Like always._

“Yeah. See,” he shifts even closer to me, his hand trailing up and down my arm, like he does sometimes. “I’ve been getting this weird feeling around you. At first I thought it was a new form of hate, formed by the many years I’ve been under your control. But then I started reading into it, looking it up online, and you know what?”

“What?”

“You and I are one in the same, kid. I feel it, too.”

My eyes are back on floor. I need to sweep, later. “Look, Bill, I’m not up to being manipulated today, so-”

“Manipulated? You think I’m _manipulating_  you? For what?”

“Freedom, of course. You think just because I like you, and if I think you like me, I’ll let my guard down and release you from the deal?”

“You mean the deal that’s saving my demon ass from being detained by the Time Baby? That deal? Do you even realize how stupid you sound right now?”

“Hey!” My eyes shoot back up. “Look, I don’t know your current motive, but I know it has to be something.”

“And why’s that? you like me- can’t I just like you back? Isn’t that  basic human desire or something?”

“You’re not a human. You don’t think like us, Bill.”

“But don’t I? I’ve only been exposed to this for four years now, kid.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Trust me- I’m about as human as a demon can get. You know that. We’ve talked about it, and you’ve agreed with me before. I really can’t see why you’re arguing against it now.”

 _Because I know this can’t be really how you feel._  I hear my thoughts echo outward into the room. Bill must’ve used his magic. I glare at the teen and try to push out of his way, but he stops.

“Dipper, wait.” For some reason, I comply.

“What?” He looks at me, _really_  looks at me, and lifts up a hand to stroke my cheek. It’d be weird in any other context, but it’s oddly comforting right now.

“Please, believe me. I’ve lied and construed the truth about so many things in my time of existing. But not this. Not something as personal as this." He’s leaning forward and I find myself leaning forward and my eyes are slipping shut and-

We kiss.

It’s slightly awkward and entirely hesitant, but his lips are soft and my stomach is doing weird flips and I feel  _warm_ , in a happy way, and it’s strange but it feels  _really good_. And then it’s over. I open my eyes.

His are still half-shut, and he’s smiling. “Hey there, Pinetree.” His voice is at a whisper now.

“Hey,” I whisper back, smiling just as wide.

“Wanna do that agai-” Ding! We both jump back as the doorbell goes off and a flood of customers come in. Thankfully, we’re out of sight, and we both laugh quietly in relief. Bill grabs the nearest fez off the counter, “We’ll resume this later, Pinetree.” He’s off with a hearty ‘WELCOME TO THE MYSTERY SHACK!’, leaving me to gather up my thoughts.  _Did he just…?_

 _Of course he did._  I run my tongue over my lips, still feeling the pressure of his.

I’m really looking forward to later.


	2. Fragile Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday: Monster Falls AU

“ _Fluvius Cantatis_  is something I have to cure myself, Bill said.” The once-human walked through the woods, now on four hoofs instead of two legs. “But he didn’t say how…” He brushed a stray branch aside, ducking low to miss it. He knew he should be back at the Shack with the others, trying to figure out what to tell the townsfolk- or townsmonsters, rather- about the predicament, but he felt it would be more productive getting out and doing  _something_. **  
**

Yeah, exploring on his own was a really bad idea, being the exact thing that started the whole transformation. Mabel had bailed on him last-minute, and he didn’t want to wait for her to start going deeper into the woods, expanding beyond what the journal showed.

Yes. It was really stupid. He was aware. And he’d never been filled with more regret.

As far as Dipper knew, running streams were a good, clean source of water, perfect for deterring dehydration. Hell, it even sparkled in the sunlight! A pure substance, right?

The transformation took about an hour of absolute pain. Nothing lasting, mind you, but it hurt in the moment. It took Grunkle Stan and Mabel until nightfall to realize that Dipper probably wasn’t coming back, and started looking for him. The deertaur fawn, scared out of his mind, had took off before then, making it longer than a day before the others could locate him. But by then, the damage had been done. Both Mabel and Stan had been turned, Stan had started selling water downstream from where Dipper was turned, and now they had a town composed primarily of carnivores wanting both meat and answers. Not that Dipper didn’t think he wasn’t tough, but deers tended to be at the bottom of the food chain.

“Maybe the answer lies close to the stream?” He wished his twin were there to help him fill the silence. As it were, she had to stay in the bathtub to keep hydrated. Talking out loud to himself was the only thing that could stop him from bolting at the slightest sound, his deer instincts still too strong for him to handle. His ears twitched in every direction, picking up the slightest sound. It was scary, when he first got the advanced hearing. The forest had gone from a hum to a scream, all in a matter of seconds. He would’ve ran at the time, were he capable. It took him a few hours after the transformation to gain usage of his legs. But once he was up he was off, not even paying attention to the direction. It was a miracle his family could even find him, were he to be honest with himself.

“Well well, you again.” An irritatingly high-pitch voice sounded behind him, as familiar to him as his own. His body, however, didn’t agree with him, as his legs jolted into action. “Woah there, Piney!” Blue slivers of magic appeared on either side of him, latching on to the running form and knocking him over. “That’s better.”

The demon- human, now, for reasons that Dipper still didn’t understand- came into view, a toothy smirk upon his face. “Looks like I caught quite a catch!” The ‘catch’ in question gave a glare.

“What do you want, Bill? I’m busy!” The young fawn bleated out, much to his embarrassment.

“What vocals you have! I think I’m gonna like this change, Piney. Or should I call you Deerper? Ha! I’m a riot!” Amusement sparkled in the bipedal’s singular blue eye as he helped the poor creature up. “And to answer your question- nothing! Just wanted to see how my favorite little deertaur was, is all. Haven’t seen you since you summoned me a few days ago. Still didn’t get to cash in on my half of the deal yet, you know.”

 _“Please, Bill. I’m lost, I’m scared, and I’m not even in my own body._  Please _just tell me how to fix this. I… I’ll do anything.”_

_“Anything, Pinetree?”_

_“...Yes.”_

_“Well, since you’re stuck a deertaur and I’m stuck a human, let’s do this- I’ll give you some information about your predicament, and in turn you let me ride on your back anytime I want until you manage to reverse the effects.”_

_“Deal.”_

It was a really stupid deal, now that Dipper actually thought about it. Not on his half- he learned that there was a cure, and that it was different for each person. But for Bill to want to ride on his back…

“Aren’t you a little heavy?” The human chuckled at this.

“What are you saying, Pinetree?” The deertaur clicked his tongue.

“No, I’m not saying you’re fat. I’m saying that I’m probably really small and weak compared to your human size.”

“Don’t be so sure about that.” That caught the smaller’s attention.

“What do you mean?” Bill waved his hand.

“Eh, I’ll explain later. For now, let’s ride!” Dipper stumbled as the other jumped on his back, and he was surprised to find that he could actually hold the other’s weight. He waited for the human to adjust, keeping to his end of the deal,  and started walking once more to his desired destination: the stream.

“So why, exactly, are you a human? And a teenage one at that?” He could feel Bill shifting as he walked, and it was a curious feeling. Not bad, per say, but definitely not normal.

“To fill the need, kid.”

“That explained absolutely nothing.”

“I’m not sure I can explain it in a way you can understand, to be honest. There’s a line between the the normal realm and the anomalies you know about. Really, they shouldn’t exist on the same plane. There’s something about the woods, however, that allows the lines to cross. It happens in other places as well, but Gravity Falls is the best example.”

“All that being said, there’s a balance between normality and abnormality, a fragile line that’s best kept even. Due to your ‘Grunkle’s’ stupidity, the line is skewed. So, to try and get back order, I’m forced to adopt a human body instead of my true form. And I chose to be younger for vitality’s sake. Does that even remotely make sense to you?” The young fawn followed every word, all of it clicking in his head.

“That actually makes perfect sense! Is it just you? Or are other creatures turning human as well? How does the bodies know to do this? What are-”

“Woah, kid, slow it down a bit. I knew you were curious, but not  _this_  curious. I’m still surprised you understood. Most meatsacks can’t get past the word ‘realm’ without getting lost. Now, no it isn’t only me. Other demons, as well as the more humanoid creatures like vampires and mermaids, are forced into human forms. Thankfully, there’s enough of them to where it didn’t spread to non-humanoid creatures. Can you even  _imagine_  a unicorn as a human? Yeah, me neither.” He swatted aside branches, his form higher than the deertaur he was riding. “Where are we heading, anyway?”

“The stream. I figured the cure would probably be around it, you know?” His ear twitched as the figure upon him sighed.

“Pinetree, didn’t you listen to me the other day? I said that the cure was different for everyone. What makes you think that you’ll be able to find a tangible object around the lake that could magically make everyone better?” The fawn scrunched his nose, willing himself to not get angry. He really didn’t need his body to react to extreme emotions.

“Well your words didn’t help, so I’m doing the best I can!” There went that bleating again. Honestly, his dignity was at severe risk.

“I thought you’d be able to get it! I mean, isn’t it obvious? The reason it’s different for everybody is because it’s psychologically-based! I’m not usually one to outright give the answers, but let this be an exception- the only way to return to normal is to go through some revelation about yourself.” Dipper stopped in his tracks, the other grabbing desperately onto him to prevent from falling off.

“... What was that, Bill?” The teen in question straightened up, giving an indignified huff.

“I  _said_  that there isn’t a beat-all-cure-all plant or anything that you can go to. You have to search deep within yourself and have a life-altering revelation to reverse the effects. Which- good luck- rarely happens with you simple-minded creatures. While you may have one of the most advanced brain of all earth-dwellers, you guys rarely use it for self-reflection, instead filling it with mindless thoughts to occupy your day. Need I go on?” The deertaur shook his head, all hope he had fading away.

Speaking of fading…

“Look, Bill, this has been  _loads of fun_  and all, but I need to get home. It’s going to get dark soon, and I’d rather not be a small herbivore in a world full of carnivores.”

“Oh, no need to worry, Piney. While I’m stuck as a human, I’ve still retained some of my powers. You’re safe so long as I’m with you.” He patted the fawn’s neck gently. “As for right now, how about you let me take control of navigation. There’s something I want to show you. It’s kind of a ‘nighttime-only’ sort of thing.” Dipper wanted to question him, but he refrained. While Bill was usually a pest- and a dangerous one at that- he was seemingly helpful in the current situation. And the fact that the Pine twin wasn’t dead yet… well, what harm could a simple detour do?

(Yes, he knew it could do a lot, thank you very much. But isn’t it best to give one the benefit of the doubt sometimes? Especially after they were helpful?)

“Just take a right up here… now follow this river up a ways… there, see that rock? Take a left…” Bill had him going off any clear trail, free-roaming around a mountainous area. Dipper didn’t even _know_  that there were any mountains in the woods, yet there he was.

“Where to next, oh wise one?”

“ _Now_  you’re learning, kid! And don’t worry, it’s just up ahead. Go through the brush and you’re there.” The young fawn was thankful for his advanced night-vision, or else he wouldn’t know what the human was talking about. He tentatively stepped forward, allowing Bill enough time to move branches and leaves out of his way with each step. He kept his eyes to the ground, and didn’t look up until he went through the foliage. He stopped dead in his tracks.

“Bill, what  _is_ this place?”

“Only the prettiest spot in these woods.” And indeed it was. There was a huge clearing with a lake, the stars reflecting off the surface. Fireflies danced across their path, blinking and in out rhythmically. Some strange anomaly also danced across the way, a dazzling array of colors streaming through the air. Dipper was almost too much in awe to speak.

“What is that?” He whispered, his eyes tracking the light.

“They’re called aurovals. Similar to auroras, they occur here in Gravity Falls. Something to do with the magnetic fields in this spot.”

“I…” The deertaur finally lost his voice, and he felt the other slip off him, walking up to his front.

“Yeah, I know. It’s really something.” He sighed contently and reached out a hand to stroke the creature’s neck softly. “I’ve been coming to this spot for awhile now, from time to time. Things tend to change over time, but this… this spot has been untouched by humanity, shaping into this beauty over time. Most creatures stay away from this spot, to be honest. Something in the air that deters them. No, you can’t feel it.” He stood a little closer, his voice getting quieter as he looked onward. “But magical-born creatures can. As for others, well… I’ve never shown this spot to another single soul. Never wanted anyone other than me to know about it, really.”

Dipper found his voice. “Why are you telling me this? Showing me this?” The teen gave a soft snort. “You’ll never be able to find this place without me. And…” He grew silent for a few minutes, but eventually spoke up again, completely off topic.

“Pinetree, do you know  _why_  you became a deertaur?” Dipper shook his head, and Bill continued on.

“Deertaur are incredibly rare, Piney. There’s only a herd or two, way deep in these woods, easily several day’s worth of hiking inward. They are incredibly gentle and caring, but also protective to all hell. They look docile and weak, but are stronger and capable of more than one would think. I don’t go around respecting many things, but I’ve always held a soft spot for those creatures. Silent and mysterious, they’ve always captured my attention.” He glanced at Dipper out of the corner of his eye, the fawn’s gaze focused entirely upon him. “You  _are_  a deertaur, Pinetree. And maybe you’ll find means to change that one day. But for now… you have a better thing going than what you think.

“...Bill, I...” Dipper couldn’t find the words, so he just didn’t talk, allowing his voice to trail off. The two sat in silence, enjoying the view before them, enjoying the moment that was passing between them, enjoying that second in time. Later they’d trek back to the Shack, Bill insisting upon riding the fawn again. They’d get startled by a wild boar, and Bill would have to pet Dipper while using a soothing voice to calm him down and prevent the deertaur from running off into nowhere. And Dipper would bleat loudly anytime he heard a hoot or a howl or a shriek, causing Bill to laugh quietly to himself. But that was hours upon them.

For now, they stood, watching the land that time itself forged, the peace carrying them on into the night.


	3. Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GO TO [HERE](http://prettykitty473.tumblr.com/post/127613178679/looking-back) FOR A PIC THAT GOES WITH THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday: Just Cute Billdip Things

“Oh, hey, remember this one?” The figure sitting behind me on the bed gestures to the book in front of us, pointing out a blurb about jackalopes. “Didn’t we almost die, like, three times that day?”

“Maybe _you_  did. I was smart enough and kept my distance. But no,  _somebody_  had to keep scaring the creatures to make them transform.” The demon chuckled, his breathe tickling my ear.

“It’s just like magic, Pinetree! Tiny and innocent one moment, ferocious and huge the next. How could I resist!” He brushes his hair to one side of his face, the blond contrasting beautifully with his skin tone. He leans against me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder to gain access to the journal.

“You’re lucky you have magic, Bill. I doubt you’d find death near as fun as living.” He can’t die, I know, but it’s still fun to say. He snorts in response, lazily flipping the page in search of another excerpt.

As much as Stan disliked me going out into the woods and exploring, it was him who had Ford create this journal for me, designed after his own. _“Since you’re gonna be sticking around and manning the Shack and all. Figured you’d want something to do in your free time.”_ Bill and I have been working on it ever since.

I’m still trying to figure out how he and I became a thing. Not only did it go against everything I was for, but it went against everything my family was for. Yet when a beaten demon comes knocking on the door, multidimensional officials on the hunt, things just kinda happened. Barriers were put up, wounds were tended to, and a moment of bonding happened. After we ruined Bill’s major plans when we were kids, the floating triangle was bound to the woods, maintaining the balance between earth and the paranormal. Mabel and I saw him, from time to time, as we explored, but he always stayed away. Directly coming to us for help… it changed things.

He stayed at the Shack for a few months, purely for protection. Ford was eventually able to weave a spell onto the demon, but the permanent humanoid form was required. After that, Bill was able to go anywhere he wanted, safe from the view of those wanting to destroy him. He still stuck around, working at the Shack in exchange for a place to call home.

Things kinda just kicked off from there. He and I started spending the summers exploring, while Mabel started hanging out more with her friends. Simple conversations turned to deep conversations, and time was spent catching up each time summer began. Eventually, we were inseparable, spending all of our free time together. For being an immortal dream demon, he’s surprisingly well at getting into a human teenager mindset, and I still sometimes question his true age.

It took a few years to realize that I had a crush on Bill. Mabel had to point it out to me. I finally confessed my feelings to him the day I left, not giving him any time to respond. He tried contacting me the whole school year, but I was too embarrassed. Demons can’t have feelings, right? I’m stupid for liking him, he’s way too old for me, I’ll eventually die and he’ll live on forever, all that stuff. I almost didn’t return the next summer.

He greeted me with a kiss- his first, after doing extensive research on human behavior and relationships. Seems he spent the time apart trying to figure out how he felt, or if he could even feel at all. In the end, why not? We’ve been together ever since, mutually happy.

“Ohhhh.” I hear the demon behind me whisper, his arm tightening around me. I look down at the page, trying to see what he was getting worked up about.

Spirit Willows. Our first date, second kiss.

_“Alright, Piney, keep your eyes closed.”_

_“How am I going to see where to go if I do that?”_

_“Trust me, kid, I’ll guide you.” Stumbling around was awkward, but he managed to keep me from falling all over the place. We walked for a long time, to a cooler and darker part of the woods._

_“We’re going to a safe spot, right?”_

_“No, Pinetree, I expect us to eat while we’re running away from creatures. What do you think?” I love when he gets sarcastic._

_“Alright now, we’re getting close. Open your eyes in three…. Twooo….. one!” I removed my hands, almost gasping at the sight. Willow trees were bunched together, blue and lit, with orbs bobbing around them. Magic spirits, Bill called them._

_We sat down on some rocks to eat, him telling me all about the area, allowing me into his world. Once done we propped up against one of the trees, his arms wrapped around me._

_“Not bad for a beginner, eh Pinetree?” His voice was low, close to my ear. He almost sounded unsure of himself, and I turned and looked at him._

_Our faces were closer than I thought, and I’m sure I was blushing. “Not at all, Bill. Better than I expected, to be honest. I didn’t think you’d know…” My voice trailed off in a whisper. He responded, whispering himself._

_“I didn’t, to start with. I just… found a reason to learn, I guess.” Next thing I knew, we were both leaning in, our lips touching softly. The spirits danced across, little lights flicking in and out._

_That wasn’t the only kiss that night. Not even close._

“That’s always been my favorite spot in the woods. I’m glad I took you there.” I turn my head to look at him, smiling. He’s still staring at the page, happy at the find. I kiss him on the cheek, leaning my head back into his shoulders.

“Thank you,” I whisper.

“For what?” He shifts closer, rocking the bed a little.

“For taking me there.”

_For being mine._

“Heard that, Pinetree.” His arms completely wrap around me this time, warmth radiating between us. “I love you too, ya sap.” I feel pressure on the top of my head; a kiss. He takes the book away from me and sets it down, pulling me onto his lap. “But enough looking back. For now, let’s just… be.” I burrow my face into his chest, and he envelopes me completely. The room grows silent, save for our breathing, and I feel so at peace. I sigh, absolutely content.

_I love you too, Bill._

“Heard that.”


	4. Precious Little Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday: Parent AU

“Bill, no.” I stare down at the bundle before me, not even believing the situation. **  
**

_“Dipper.”_ Oh god, he’s saying my name. He’s really serious. “She’s an orphan. Wouldn’t the humane thing be to adopt her?”

“She’s a  _nymph_ , Bill. How the hell do we even take care of one of those?” The man in question huffs.

“Just like every other meatsack on this planet, Pinetree. We give her love, cross our fingers, and hope for the best.” I shake my head.

“Appearance. Society. _Magical capabilities_.” While physically appearing human, her light green skintone gave it all away. “How are we going to hide the fact that she’s different? And when, exactly, do nymphs start showing magic? You haven’t even told me what kind of nymph she is!” The tiny bundle squirms as my voice raises, and I quickly drop it down a few pitches. “Like, a good part of me does want this. We’ve always skirted around the topic of adopting a kid, but this? I just…” I pull the blanket out of the baby’s face, looking down at her. She has purple hair that resembles petals. Her tiny nose is dappled with dark green freckles, and I wonder what her eye color is. “She’s so cute, Bill. But… do you think we could do it?”

The nymph is handed cautiously to me as my husband goes behind me, slipping his arms around my waist and looking over my shoulder. “She’s a flora nymph, Dipper. Her main capabilities are to nurture plants, as well as being able to grow them anywhere at will. Under certain circumstances, she’ll even be able to temporarily take the form of a plant. It’s impossible to tell when her powers will kick in, but we can easily create a charm to suppress them. As for interacting with others… I’m sure we can find a spell or talisman of some sort to give her a normal appearance. Either way, we can make do, Pinetree. I’m entirely up to the challenge.” He kisses my neck, softly reaching down to stroke the tiny nymph’s hair. I sigh, already starting to fold.

“What happened, anyway?”

“A few paranormal investigators caught wind of all the activity going on in the area, started sticking their noses in places they shouldn’t be. The other creatures were able to avoid detection and escape, but the parents didn’t get so lucky. They died trying to defend this little one. I arrived in time to forcefully collect a few souls, but if only I could’ve saved some…” He digs his nails into me lightly, something he does when he’s upset. “She handed her to me. Could barely even get out a request before she died.”

“What did she say?” I whisper, knowing how bad the situation must’ve been for him.

“Please keep her safe, my precious little Lila.”

“Lila? Is that her name?”

“Yeah.” I stroke her little green cheek with my finger, and she wakes up, slowly opening up her eyes. Beautiful brown, the color of earth itself. She gurgles, looking back and forth between Bill and I. I smile down at her.

“Hey there, Lila. You don’t know us yet, but we’re you’re new dads. You’re kinda our first, so please bear with us on our mistakes.” I hear Bill’s breath hitch, and he holds me tighter.

“You mean it, Pinetree? We can keep her?” I twist my head to kiss his cheek, the little girl’s eyes following my every move.

“Yeah, I do. It’ll probably be rough, but at least we’re not alone at this. Mabel, the Stans, our friends… They’ve been hinting at us adopting for awhile now. They’ll be thrilled.”

“And you? How do you feel about this?” I hold Lila up, gazing into her doe eyes. She smiles, her gurgles causing bubbles to form. A flood of emotions rush through me, and I hold back a laugh, opting for a grin instead.

“I feel like this is probably the best decision I’ve ever made, aside from marrying you.” I lower my arms, cradling the bundle before transferring her to Bill’s arms. “You get her some food. I’ve got a room to prepare, which means a trip to the store. Which means…” I trail off, grabbing my phone and flipping through the contacts, finding just the right one. I push the call button and hold it to my ear, listening to the rings.

“Hey Dip-dop, what’s up?”

“Guess which two guys just became fathers.” A moment of silence passes, but is all-too-soon replaced by ear-shattering squeals as Mabel catches on. I hold the phone away, giving in to the laughter rising up. Despite how terrible the whole situation is, in terms of the parents, I can’t help but be happy with this final outcome, with her going to us.

Life is about to become a whole lot more interesting. And I couldn’t be any happier.


	5. Closing The Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday: Magic With Bill

_“This is the spell that we intone, flesh to flesh and bone to bone…”_  I take a deep breath, winding my hand down Bill’s self-inflicted cut.  _“Sinew to sinew and vein to vein, and each one shall be whole again.”_  A small green glow flows from my hand, covering the wound in attempt to heal it. I can see it starting to close up, and I start to get excited. **  
**

Big mistake.

The small green flow turns into a gush, covering more area than intended. Suddenly Bill’s skin starts softening and de-aging, healing to a time since past. In an instant my green is covered by his blue as he halts the magic. I curse under my breath and turn away.

“Got a bit carried away there, kid.” I nod softly.

“Yeah… again…”

“Hey there- no harm, no foul!” With a snap of his fingers his skin is healed and back to normal. I look up to see him smiling at me, dagger in hand. “Ready to go again?”

“Bill, we’ve been doing this all day, and it hasn’t gotten nowh-”

“Don’t you dare say that word, Pinetree. When we started this spell this morning, you had to keep looking at the journal for the words and everything. It took two hours for you to even produce the green, and another for you to be able to manipulate it. The spell was working, Piney, you just got overexcited and did too much. Easily fixable.” He waves a hand nonchalantly.

“But Mabel was able to master this spell in a single morning.”

“There isn’t a set time that people learn magic, Pinetree. Some take to it faster, while others need a bit more time. There’s no shame in it; it’s just how things are. Now,” He digs the dagger in his leg, pulling upward. Even though I’ve seen him do it multiple times today, it still makes me cringe. “Let’s try this again. Just take a deep breath, feel the magic within you, and master it- don’t let it overtake you.” I breathe and nod, getting my hands into position again.  _“This is the spell that we intone…”_ I recite the incantation and move my hands in the correct manner. Once more the green glows, healing the skin. This time, though, it fades out before I can complete the task. I drop my hands, clenching them into fists.

“This is looking really hopeless, Bill.”

“You healed more this time.”

“But it stopped.”

“You just aren’t showing enough confidence.” He’s frowning, but not in an angry way. “Look, Pinetree, you have to _feel_  the magic. Have faith in knowing that  _you can control it_. Magic is highly based on both your emotional and mental state.”

“And both are low right now! We’ve been at it for hours, and it’s not mastered yet. I’m really not feeling up to it.” He starts spacing out, and I see him bite his lip- something he does when he starts thinking deeply. We sit in silence for a few moments, and I take the break to try and relax. It’s been a stressful day.

“Pinetree…” His voice is eerily soft. I slowly turn my head to him. He has a weird look in his eyes, and it’s a bit concerning.

“…Yeah…?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Not right now.” I scoot backwards, and he slowly inches forward in response.

“No, really, Pinetree. Do you trust me?”

“We’ve been friends for quite a few years now. I’ve shared things with you that I’m even reluctant to tell Mabel. I’ve knowingly slept with you in the room, certain you wouldn’t murder me. Yes, Bill, I trust you. But you’re acting weird, and I don’t want to say yes.” I stop, letting him reach me. “What are you doing?”

“Something that just might work.” He’s close, going further in my bubble than what he normally does. “May I?”

_If it’ll help…_

“I guess. Just… don’t hurt me?” He smiles.

“Don’t plan to.” He runs a hand through my hair, trailing down my cheek- which is probably reddening by the second.

“Bill…?”

“I’ve been wanting to try this out for awhile now…” He leans, almost hesitant, and I’m surprised to find myself going in the rest of the way, our lips making contact. We break off pretty quickly, both judging what happened. Our eyes catch, his full of curiosity, shining. He’s smiling, and so am I. My arms make their way around the back of his neck, and we kiss once more, this one lasting significantly longer. Our mouths part as our tongues break in, tentatively making contact. It should be awkward, but it just isn’t. My mind isn’t catching up with reality, too busy enjoying the moment.

But then we break apart again, and it all comes sinking in.  _I just kissed Bill Cipher- twice. My old enemy. My best friend of several years.  My magic instructor. He used to be a floating triangle!_

“Wha… Why?” I’m whispering, a feeling of shock flowing through me, mixed in with something identifiable. He sits back, one hand touching his lips.

“It’s something I’ve observed you meatsacks doing. It’s always looked interesting. And from what I’ve read, it’s supposed to have a euphoric effect?” He looks at me, eyebrows raised as if to question whether it worked.

“Bill. People only do that to the ones they like. Like, really like. As in, “I have deep feelings for you” kind of like.” He scoffs.

“I’m aware, Pinetree. I’ve been ‘human’ long enough.” But then…

“What does that mean?”

“…That I’ve been a human?” The demon gives me a look.

“No, that you kissed me. What does that mean?” He gives an ‘o’ face, then shrugs.

“I guess… it probably means that I’m curious, and you’re the only human I could imagine doing that to. But, if I’m remembering correctly, you actually kissed me first.” His lips flip up, a small smirk adorning his face. “What was all that about, Pinetree?”

The ground suddenly looks really interesting. What a lovely shade of green this time of year.

“You know I could enter your mindscape later and get the answer to any question I desire, so you might as well tell me now.”  _I hate it when he’s right_.

“I don’t know, Bill. Maybe it was human nature? I just… did it.” My eyes seek out his, hiding nothing. He nods softly.

“So did it work? Did it make you feel good?” I take a moment to analyze my emotions, noting the bubble resting at my core. I didn’t even feel this good after kissing Wendy that one time. This…

“Yeah, it did.” He flashes me a smile, picking up the dagger in one swift motion.

“Then let’s test this baby out.” Another cut is formed, and I get in position, redoing the chant.  _“…vein to vein, and each one shall be whole again.”_  The familiar green is given off, but with a sharper glow this time. I can feel it, and test my strength, giving more and less to the spell, the light pulsing in response.

“Very good, Dipper. Now slowly ease it up the wound to close the gap.” I do as he says, gliding my hand softly upwards. The skin starts to heal, but without any de-aging effects. It doesn’t flicker out. It doesn’t flare up. It stays right where I command it to, sealing the broken skin. I feel when it’s time to stop and do so, quickly cutting off the flow. Bill lowers his head to check out my work, running his hand along the healed area.

“Deluxe work, kid. Not even a scar or anything. I’m really impressed.” His grin makes the feeling arise again, the one I got when he kissed me.  _No- bad. Any other being, but not this one._  Yet the feelings grow until I’m smiling as well.

“Yeah, well… seems like your method worked. Congrats.”

“Hey now, that was all you.  _But_ , if you’d like, I could always do that before teaching you a new spell…” He winks, then laughs as my face turns red.

“Ha ha. Quite the comedian. Do they have stand-up in hell?” He simmers down a bit, slowing to a breathy pant.

“Kid, I’m just that hilarious. Although, there  _was_  some merit to the suggestion. I really wouldn’t mind doing that again. It felt… nice, actually.” I chuckle weakly.

“I mean, whatever works, right?”

“That’s the spirit, Piney!” He flashes his teeth, grinning, and I blush at the thoughts that run through my mind. Turning my back to him, I speak up.

“So… I’m totally ready to learn a new spell…” He laughs softly, and I can feel him come up behind me, his arms wrapping around my midsection.

“I was kind of hoping you’d say that.


	6. When Can I See You Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday: Pirate/Siren AU (Siren)

I glide through the water, the moonlight reflecting through the surface. It’s my turn to hunt for my kin, and the sooner I get started, the sooner I can go home and sleep. The water gets more shallow the closer I get to the beach area. It’s a risky place to hunt at, but it’s easier to catch fish there. And, if fortune shines upon me, I may even be able to get a crab or two.  **  
**

Suddenly, something glints in front of my eyes. Scales. I dart forward, too impatient to lull it into a false sense of security. The fish is fast, I’ll give it that. It zig-zags across the water, and I have a relatively hard time to catch up. I reach my hand forward, so close, almost there…

Got it! The sucker wriggles, trying to escape. It’s of decent size, definitely capable of feeding one of us sirens. Now to tie it away in my bag and track down anothe-

What was that? My head flips around underwater, trying to locate the source of a sound... singing? It’s echoey, suggesting that it’s from the surface, coming from the beach. _Humans._  I turn back to the direction of my home, knowing I should go. All my life my kinmate and I had been told to avoid humans at all cost, retreating at the first sign of them. I’ve barely caught glances of the strange creatures that dwell on land.

My attention spent elsewhere, I unintentionally loosen my grip enough to where the fish escapes. My eyes follow it as it flees to an area close to the shore with huge rocks jutting out of the surface.

_Huh…_

I don’t think about it as I approach the area, slipping up above the surface to hide behind a particularly wide rock. As soon as my ears get above the water the sound becomes clear, a silky voice singing into the night.

_“Don’t close your eyes cause the future’s ready to shine.”_  I am hypnotized as the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard caresses my ears, my tail involuntarily swishing back and forth. I slowly reach out to the rock, sticking close to it as I swim around to get a view of the beach. I  _need_  to see who the singer is.

A young human- I’d say close to my year- is sitting along the shoreline and looking outwards, away from my direction. I’ve never been able to get such a good look at one before…

_“Welcome to the rhythm of the ni-i-ight, there’s something in the air you can’t den-y-y.”_  I inch forward slowly, slipping behind a rock closer to the man. My skin flushes as his voice rolls over me, and I’m fighting to hold back my own voice.

A siren’s voice is their most powerful thing. It assists with hunting. It wards off predators. It gives off identification, and status. It’s also plays a key role in finding a mate.

I have been mate-ready for two years. During the season, I’ve listened to the calls of others, waiting for one to stand out. I’m too shy and embarrassed to give off one of my own, but I’ve been ready to try and harmonize with someone. I’ve just never gotten the urge.

Until now.

The song is practically pulsing through my veins, and I clench my fists to keep myself silent. I know I should leave,  _really should leave_ , but I can’t find the will to go. Common sense is gone. Hunting and responsibilities are gone. All that remains is this creature’s voice.

He doesn’t look too far off from a siren, in all honesty. If he had a tail, he’d fit right in. Even from this distance, I can make out his golden hair, the moon glinting off of it. He isn’t upright, but I’d imagine him to be long-framed. Oh, how I want to get closer…

I quickly dart back behind the rock I was against, hiding myself completely from view. The human is getting up, still singing. His voice continues on, beckoning me dangerously. It starts going away, however, and I quickly peek back around the rock.

_“...Been fun but now I’ve to go. Life is way too short to take it slow. But before I go…”_  A sort of panic goes through me as the voice starts fading out. I boldly swim out into the open, speeding towards the shore, after the sound. It’s too late, however. I can barely see his golden locks bobbing off into the night, the last of his beautiful voice ringing out.

_“When can I see you again?”_

~~~~~

“Dipper, have you grown netting for brains? What were you thinking!” I swim back and forth in front on my birth-kinmate, Mabel, recounting last night’s events. She lost it when I got to swimming up to the beach.

“I’ll admit, that was a bit stupid. But I had to… I don’t know.” I pause, stalling in place. “I really don’t know what the plan was. I just… really wanted to see him up close. Maybe…” I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “Maybe get his name…?”

“Oh, and then what? You sing to him, he swoons in delight, and you both come back here to live happily-ever-after?” Mabel brings her palm to her face, shaking her head slowly. “I really don’t mean to be insensitive, I’m just concerned with how reckless you were. Bad things can happen, Dip-dop.” She removes her hand, staring into my eyes, fear and concern coming off hers. “If humans find you, I can lose you- forever.” I swim in for a hug, and she opens her arms for me, pulling me to her.

“I know, Mabel. And I’m sorry. That was stupid of me, and it’ll never happen again. I mean, the land is full of humans. What would the odds be of him and I being alone at the same beach again, especially when I only go near it so rarely?” I sigh, and she detects my tone.

“Dipper…” She backs away, gripping lightly at my arms. “His voice was really something?”

“Better than I’ve ever heard before. I’ve been searching for two season, and I’ve never heard anything like it.” She bites her lip, nodding.

“Look… I’m not condoning any idiot behavior, but…” She runs a hand through her hair, fingers parting the natural wave. “If you maybe wanted to take up hunting duties for the week, perhaps do a small bit of singing…” I rise upward as the meaning of her words starting making sense, my tail whipping back and forth excitedly.

“Maybe if I sang what he did, I could find him again!” My spirits lower, however, as the rest of the thought goes through. “But Mabel… Even if I  _did_  manage to find him, without getting caught by any other human… what then?” She shakes her head once more.

“I have no idea, Dipper. None at all.” She shrugs, a look of pity in her eyes. “If he’s really  _the_  voice… then I’d like to think everything will work out, you know?” I listen, the tiniest sliver of hope starting to reform. Really, going out every night and singing behind rocks is a sketchy idea, reckless at best. But…

Right now, it’s all I’ve got.

“I think I’ll take you up on the offer, Mabel.” I smile at her, and she smiles back, both of us holding out a fist for the other to bump.

“Alright. I’ll tell the Stans that you lost a bet to me, so they won’t question why you’re doing the hunting. We’ll give it a moon phase, seven nights. Or nine, since the next one starts in two nights.” I give her another quick hug.

“Thank you so much!” She sighs, a happy sound.

“Just call me the Love Siren, Dipper.” I’d usually tease her about her so-called title, but I’ll give it to her this time. Maybe there’s some merit to it after all.

Maybe I can find the human, and sing him my song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually probably going to become an entire fic. I've already written so many notes for it in a notebook. I already had another multi-chap au planned, but it'll have to go to the backburner. This one is too exciting, and has an actual tangible path. ^^


	7. Stood Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday: Anything Billdip (chose an OTP prompt in which person A has been stood up and person B randomly comes along and acts as the date so person A isn't publicly humiliated.)

Dipper jiggles his leg nervously, looking down at his phone for the hundredth time. Forty minutes was a reasonable amount of time to be late, right? The fact that he’s seen the messages but hasn’t responded means he’s on his way, and is being the responsible one not to text and drive. That had to be it. Right?

“Are you sure I can’t get you an appetizer or anything?” The hushed tones of the waitress is filled with pity, Dipper could hear it.

“No, let’s just wait a little longer. He’s bound to be here soon. Life just slows people down, you know?” He tries smiling up at her, but it catches somewhat. He hopes she can’t tell. The waitress nods and pulls a water pitcher off her tray, refilling his glass for the third time since he’s gotten there. 

The late teen glances around the room slightly, accidentally catching people’s stares, sympathy embedded in their eyes. This is embarrassing. He looks down at his phone, opening up a small game of solitaire, something to distract him.

Thirty more minutes pass, and he’s had enough. The waitress came back four times, her voice getting sadder each time. Several people had come up to him asking him if he was alright (he was, thank you, his date was just caught in traffic, that’s all). Two tables invited him over to theirs, to which he politely declined. Dipper was humiliated, and he was leaving. He sighs angrily, grabbing at his coat and going to stand, when an unfamiliar voice rings out through the restaurant.

“Babe, you’re still here! I’m so sorry I was late, there was this deal with my mom, and then somebody turned over, holding up traffic, and I tried to text you, but my phone died, and it’s already been one hell of a night.” A blonde-haired man slips into the seat across from him, and Dipper barely recognizes him as someone from school. The man lowers his voice to where only Dipper can hear him. “Hey there, I’m Bill. Not the man you were hoping for, but I was thinking maybe you could use some help.” The brunet give a quick nod, whispering a ‘thanks’ to the other.

“So!” Bill claps his hand, his voice raising up again, “are you hungry? Because I’m starving!” He flashes this admittedly charming smile, which grows as the waitress eagerly approaches them.

“I think I can help with that!” She giggles, all pity gone from her features. “Glad to see you showed up! I was thinking about taking this cutie and having dinner with him, myself.” She winks, and Bill goes right along with it.

“Thank goodness you didn’t! I don’t think I’d pass the competition.” Dipper, red and blushing, decides to join in as well.

“I mean, her eyes just draw me in, you know? And that voice? I’d have dinner with her just to hear her talk to me!” She twirls her hair and giggles some more, and the three continue this banter for a few minutes before officially ordering. Their requests sent off to be made, the pair is alone once more, falling into an awkward silence.

“Sooo…” Dipper’s the one to break it first. “How did you know?” The blond rubs at the back of his neck, not making eye contact.  
  


“While I’m usually all about chaos and bad news, this is really slimy…” Dipper feels like there’s a stone weighing down at the bottom of his gut.

“Please tell me? I feel like I’m probably gonna be the laughingstock of the whole school now…” He goes to cover his face with his hands, but the other stops him, guiding his hands back down to hold them to the table.

“I doubt that. It isn’t the first time the dickwad’s done something shitty against others. In your case, he’s at a party right now, bragging about how he stood you up. Admittedly, he’s been reading your texts out loud to others…”  _‘Hey there. You still coming?’ ‘Tom? Are you okay? It’s been twenty minutes…’ ‘Hey, I’m still here, if you’re on your way or anything.’ ‘Tom?’_  Bill’s hands were still holding onto his own, so Dipper resorted to clutching at the tablecloth, his face matching the crimson covering.

“Oh god…” He struggles to keep his face calm, not wanting to further embarrass himself.

“Hey there, it isn’t so bad. Just… be lucky you dodged that bullet. I’ve seen way too many people be drawn in deep, just to have it shatter before them. This is almost merciful for Tom.” The other rubs his thumbs soothingly across the back of Dipper’s hands, his voice low, as if to calm him. “Really, this is a much better outcome.”

The brunet’s voice is at a whisper. “Who are you? Why did you come here?”

“I’m just the guy that’s watched his best friend get fucked over by that bastard a year ago. I heard him talking about it, reading the texts, and I decided to come and try and save you. Make sure you don’t end up as destroyed as he did.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking…”

“Naw, it’s cool. My friend got drawn in, just like everyone does, and Tom used it to his advantage. Manipulated him so that he could get into an internship his dad runs. Became the love of my friend’s life… until Tom revealed that their relationship didn’t mean shit, and that he’d actually been cheating on him for three-fourths of them being together. What’s worse, he told him the day after the internship ended, so the bastard got to reap the benefits and everything.”

“I’m… god, I’m so sorry.” Bill shrugs.

“Nothing that can be done about it now. Eventually my friend moved on, but he has major trust issues.” Bill looks into the other’s eyes. “I’ve observed you at school, Dipper. You seem like a really great guy, incredibly smart and friendly. You’re going places, and I don’t want to see you get hurt, and have any of that change.” The words wash over Dipper, and he lets up on the tablecloth finally.

“You… thank you. Even if I’m probably incredibly pathetic in your eyes now…”

“Not at all! You aren’t the first, and you won’t be the last. Besides, the party was lame as fuck. As far as I’m concerned, this little rescue mission saved me from being around assholes.” He flashes that smile once more. “I promise, you’re much better company than any of them.”

Dipper smiles back hesitantly. “Well thank you. For everything, I mean. This is really nice of you. Oh! And don’t worry, dinner is totally on me.” Bill waves his hand in a careless manner.

“Nonsense. You’ve already been through so much. It’s on me- no arguments.” He holds up a hand, seeing Dipper’s mouth already open to disagree. “I want to do this for you. It makes me feel better.” The brunet sighs.

“If you insist…”

“I do.”

“Well, let’s at least change the topic up some. You came here to fake a date, so a fake date we’ll have!” The blond leans back in his chair, finally releasing the other’s hands.

“Yeah? And what shall we talk about?”

“Well, while you’ve given me your name, that’s pretty much all I know about you. So why don’t you tell me about yourself?” Bill nods.

“Alright then. I go to school with you, obviously. I’m a year above you, taking more business classes. I’ve heard around the mill that you’re more into journalism…?” He catches Dipper’s nod. “Yeah, that’s why we don’t have any classes together. So, I live at home alone with my dad. My mother died while having me.” He waves off the other’s apology kindly. “Nothing could’ve been done. It really sucks, but it helps knowing that she had a great life, you know?”

Dipper nods. “Yeah… So, what are your interests, Bill?” The blond’s tone goes to a lighter one as he describes making business deals at the family business, reading- favorite genre being magical fiction, and even about the time he helped as a stagehand for a puppet show.

“-And then the puppets totally blew up. Completely unplanned, and the crowd didn’t know how to react. It was hilarious!” The both are laughing, catching the attention of the tables around them. Bill wipes at his eyes. “Really, I have no idea what the girl was thinking, but I’m so glad she did it.”

“Sounds like it was a wild night!” Dipper’s smiling by this point, all negativity from earlier gone.

“Oh, it was.” The signature smile is out once more. “And the bes-”

“Sorry to interrupt guys,” the waitress returns once more, a full tray balanced on a hand, “but dinner is served!” Both guys eye the plates eagerly, their hunger from earlier returning as their noses were attacked with the pleasant scent of food. Forks at the ready, the two pause their conversation to dig in.

Minutes pass, the only sound between the men are those of consumption, Bill’s steak and Dipper’s spaghetti being reduced to nothing. At last they slow in their eating, getting back to telling stories and anecdotes. The time Dipper accused her sister’s boyfriend of being a zombie (I mean, he didn’t talk, he _moaned_. It was a reasonable assumption!) and the time Bill went hunting (it’s really weird, but I just wanted to collect the deer’s teeth. Not even to show off, you know, but just to  _have_.) were passed back-and-forth between the two, the laughter quickly returning. Soon, too soon, perhaps, the meals were finished and it was time to leave.

“You know, Bill, this night’s actually been really good.” The pair stands, Dipper grabbing his coat while Bill grabs the check. “Like, I really can’t thank you enough for this…”

“Don’t mention it.” The two walk together to the check-out, not wanting to depart company just yet. “I haven’t been on a date in god-knows-how-long, and I can’t remember a single one being as pleasant as this one.” Dipper’s blush returns.

“Well I can say the same for you. It’s almost a shame it’s ending so soon…” He laughs softly, running a hand through his hair out of nerves, embarrassed to have voiced that out loud.

“You’re absolutely right!” The blond turns to him, his face lit up. “Why don’t we do this again sometime? I mean, maybe not dinner, but we should catch a movie or something sometime. As a real date!” Dipper falters for words as they head outside, the cool night air a contrast to the warmth of the restaurant.

“Do you- are you being serious right now? You actually want to go on a date with me?” For as unsure as he is about the idea, his voice sounds more excited than he intends.

“ Yeah, Dipper. Look- we both agree that this has been great, and I figure neither of us has anything to lose, so… How about we catch a movie next weekend? Friday, perhaps?” Dipper’s surprised at how hopeful the other looks.

“That actually sounds… Alright- but on one condition!” The brunet smiles, pulling out his phone. “Not only do you give me your number, but you have lunch with me sometime this week. Deal?” Bill gives a smile of his own, grabbing the phone and holding out a hand. Dipper looks at it for a moment before realizing the other’s intent, and grabs it, giving it a firm shake.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys. It's been a whole week. I'm really proud of myself for keeping up with these, especially since I haven't really been pulling out much fanfic-wise for about a year now. I've **finally** gotten back into the feel of things, and I remember why I love it so much. So, for everyone who's stuck around to read these, thank you so much! And have a very wonderful day.  <3
> 
> ~PK473


End file.
